Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Into the Darkness
by slayer1002
Summary: Percy, Clarisse, and Thalia find an exit to the Labyrinth close to Camp Half Blood. With time ticking they have to find a way to find a way to get rid of the passageway before Ethan and his troops invade. Percy/Annabeth Chris/Clarisse
1. Entering The Labyrinth

**Percy Jackson**

Scouting Around

"Ready?" I called.

"Ready!" shouted the daughter of Ares.

"Alright, get back, Thalia." I pushed the daughter of Zeus back just as Clarisse smashed the abandoned building with the wrecking ball. A huge hole was created, causing an indent in the side of the building. It creaked and a loud crash was heard from inside, but the building stood tall...as tall as a two-story, couple hundred-year-old building could stand.

"Hit it again!" I called.

"I know!"

The wrecking crashed into the building once again. This time, the building collapsed, its final stand demolished. Dust flew everywhere and I covered my eyes.

Clarisse, Thalia and I were in Phoenix trying to figure out how to destroy an entrance to the Labyrinth. Thalia and Clarisse had both suggested to demolish the entrance. Our first attempt was with the wrecking ball. Clarisse destroyed that entire building just to get rid of the entrance to the Labyrinth.

"Is it gone?" Clarisse asked.

"Let me check!" I said. Through the dust and sand, I treaded over to where we had found the entrance earlier. I never thought that in spring Arizona could be so hot, but it was. I had to wear a T-shirt and shorts at all times just to be cool. The added fact that my skin was already so tanned didn't help my interest in being here.

Somehow, Thalia managed to wear pants in this weather. I don't know how she did it, but I admire her for being able to pull it off. She was wearing a Green Day T-shirt (Big surprise.) and army pants. She didn't bother to care for her hair in the past month or so, so it had grown a little longer so that not only did she have spiky hair on top, but her hair grew down her neck to her shoulders.

As I got inside, I waved the dust away from me so it didn't get into my eyes. Coughing, I broke through to where the Labyrinth entrance was supposed to be, in the corner of the first floor against the side of the hill.

I climbed over the piece of a wall that had fallen when the building collapsed. When I looked at the spot where the entrance was supposed to be, I grinned. It wasn't there anymore. Then I glanced a few feet to my right and my face fell. The entrance to the Labyrinth had only shifted a few feet away.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled. "Is the entrance gone?"

"No," he replied a little shell-shocked. "It just shifted a few feet."

Within half a minute, Thalia and Clarisse joined me next to the entrance to the Labyrinth. The daughter of Ares looked mad.

"Why won't this stupid thing go away!?" she punched the section of the wall next to the Greek delta.

You see, the entrances to the Labyrinth were all marked with a Greek delta, in English the letter "D." It symbolized Daedalus whose name started with a delta. Even though we'd only seen one entrance, I assumed that it was at every entrance.

The dust stirred up around us, still reacting to the collapse of the building we'd just destroyed.

"What now?" Thalia asked exasperated.

Now, before you go and ask questions, Thalia did come with me and Clarisse after finding out Annabeth was bringing Luke back to San Francisco. Thalia said she didn't want to ruin their relationship by intruding, so she decided to stay back. I asked Clarisse if Thalia could help us with the Labyrinth, and the daughter of Ares grudgingly agreed. She told me not to tell Thalia about Chris, and I respected her enough to not spoil that secret.

So, we went separate ways for the next three months, gathering up as much information about the Labyrinth as we could. I admit that I stole books from a library, but that was besides the point. We met back at Camp Half-Blood in April, ready to find a way to destroy the entrance so that we knew how to destroy it back at camp, wherever it is.

"I don't know," I said dejected. I'd hoped that by destroying the building that we'd destroy the Labyrinth entrance as well, but to no avail. "Clarisse. Should we try to find another entrance? Another one in New York?"

"I don't know," she replied. "After all we did here...Thalia, can you try blasting it with lightning? With as much power as you can muster?"

The daughter of Zeus swallowed. "I'll try."

"Alright."

"Don't hurt yourself, Thalia," I cautioned.

"Don't worry," she acknowledged. "I won't. Now stand back. You're not immune to thousands of volts of electricity."

I nodded and stepped back with Clarisse. We watched as the sky turned grey, the sun being blotted out quickly by moving clouds, all headed to a designated spot right above us. It was as if they were drawn to Thalia. I watched as clouds began passing right into each other, merging like Play-Doh.

Thunder rumbled in the sky and I saw streaks of electricity pass through the clouds.

"Gods...that is powerful," Clarisse mumbled.

I looked forward at Thalia, who'd pulled her spear out and pointed it at the sky. I saw sparks flickering along her arm. Electricity crackled in the sky, the clouds still colliding with each other. My eyes widened when thunder screamed right above us. I pushed Clarisse back even further.

"Clarisse, get back!"

"YAH!" Thalia yelled and a huge bolt of lightning struck down from the sky, the force of the impact knocking Clarisse and I off our feet. That lightning felt powerful, not nearly as powerful as Zeus' bolt which destroyed nearly an entire building trying to kill my mother and I.

Dust and dirt covered my body now, some of the stuff getting into my nose and mouth. I coughed, trying to get the sand, dust and dirt out of my mouth. I got up slowly, the explosion rattling my bones. Clarisse lay next to me, coughing as well. Dust had swirled everywhere making it impossible to see in front of us, at least for the time being.

Clarisse got up slowly as the dust began to clear. I saw Thalia laying down in front of us as still as a board. Her eyes were closed, but her mouth was parted. I ran up to the daughter of Zeus and knelt by her side.

I made her sit up and patted her back hard, though not too hard otherwise I would hurt her. Clarisse crawled over to me and knelt next to Thalia. Still coughing, she asked, "Is she okay?"

I leaned down to check if she was still breathing. "She's breathing. I think she drained too much of her power and fell unconscious."

"Great," muttered the daughter of Ares. She looked up at the entrance to the Labyrinth, which was still fully intact. "Now we have to drag her to my mother's house."

"Sounds like a good idea," I said. "Better than staying out here with nothing to do and nothing to help her with."

Clarisse shrugged, knowing that was true. "Well, here we go."

Line Break

Clarisse's mother's house was much cozier than I thought it would be.

On our way back, Clarisse drove an old pickup truck that we'd found in a junkyard in Phoenix. We assumed that if people found an old pickup truck that was no longer licensed, they would be less suspicious as to what was happening. Better than what I'd heard happened to Luke's old Honda...or whatever it was.

Apparently, they'd fined him for parking in an unauthorized space. Somehow the police had found his car next to Westover Hall.

The son of Hermes was pissed, to say the least. But eventually, he paid up. Annabeth was trying to teach him not to steal whenever he needed something, unless it was an urgent situation. The last Iris-message I'd received from them, Annabeth had told me that she was trying to teach Luke how to work for what he wanted.

"Good luck," I had told her. It wasn't going to be easy changing a hereditary attribute.

When we entered her mother's house, Clarisse called, "Hey, mom!"

"Hello, Clarisse," her mother replied. "How's my girl doing? Killing monsters and destroying ancient mazes?"

"We tried to," the daughter of Ares called back. I couldn't tell which room Clarisse's mother was in, but she was on the main floor, that's for sure.

"Come into the dining room and you can tell me all about it," she replied. "Then you can formally introduce me to your acquaintances, or friends, if they are."

"Acquaintances," Clarisse quickly responded. She turned to me. "Carry Thalia into the dining room and sit her on one of the chairs. I'm going to go and get the First Aid Kit."

"Shouldn't we lie her down?" I asked.

"Thalia, I'll admit, is a strong person," Clarisse admitted. "She can stand sitting up while recouping." The daughter of Ares snorted. "Stand sitting up. How ironic?"

"Yeah, sure."

The daughter of Ares turned and went upstairs. As she did, I carried Thalia into the dining room. The thing is, I couldn't carry her any other way than the "wedding" style. I couldn't help but blush at myself. Last December, on Thalia's birthday, we'd officially started dating. Yeah, that's right...dating. I mean, Luke and Annabeth were dating already, so why couldn't we?

Annabeth and Luke were happy for us, and Chiron himself told us that he was pleased we'd finally come to our senses. What he meant by that was a mystery to me. Thalia and I continuously had our fights, as it was normal...but I admit that a lot of them ended in us making out. That was only because we were in private. There was no way we would do that in public. Remember when I said we split up to find more about the Labyrinth? Well, Thalia and I pretty much stayed together. So, we had quite a few "sessions."

But, we were only fourteen. We didn't do anything inappropriate, despite what Aphrodite would want.

I wasn't sure whether I'd liked her ever since I'd met her, or whether I only liked her because Annabeth was dating Luke. I sadly remembered the slight quandary that we'd had when I pointed out the fact that Thalia only had a crush on me because I told her to break with Luke. The very start of this all came back to one thing though, Annabeth.

I loved the girl like my sister, but maybe if she didn't desperately want Luke to be hers, maybe I wouldn't have felt pity toward her. Then I told off Luke and Thalia, who were obviously developing serious feelings for each other. It could have been the kiss that started it all. Just before the quest where Thalia, Luke and Clarisse went into the Sea of Monsters, she'd accidentally kissed me. I did kiss her back, but I hadn't realized it until later, when I came back from my serious injury. After "dying" and then coming back to camp, I had basically shunned Thalia when I found out she had a crush on me. Luke and Annabeth were happy together, kind of, and Thalia really, at that point, wanted to date me. I thought I ruined our friendship by shunning her, but she forgave me quickly. Quickly, things began to spiral downwards. Later that winter, I'd completely turned her aside, pretty much breaking her heart. Dionysus chastised me for that deed, and I basically felt horrible. Thalia shut me out for about a week. It felt like forever though. At the winter solstice, we made up...and made out.

Now, as I set Thalia down on one of the chairs and kept her head steady, I really regretted my decisions to hurt her multiple times. She was pretty, I had always thought that, but it wasn't the fact that she was "makeup pretty," but like Annabeth, she was a "natural pretty." The eyeliner she wore fit on her usually scary expression, but she could be soft at times. Her eyes were what really caught my attention, though.

When she was angry, they flashed like lightning, as if she were about to electrocute me with a thousand volts of electricity. Then, when she got happy, they lit up, not like electrical lights, but like the cool blue on a clear winter day. They almost looked icy, though not in a bad way. When the daughter of Zeus got sad, her eyes became sullen. Blue was a really sad color, her face growing morose and the blue in her eyes dulling. At a first glance, she would seem like a bully, someone who would pick on you because she looked mean. But once you really get to know her, she's not a bad person. She has feelings too. She was kind of like Clarisse, though Clarisse was a bully.

Now, Clarisse was an interesting case. When I first got to camp, she picked on me, but not anyone else. She didn't even hate Thalia, Luke or Annabeth. Only me. I have always wondered why, but in the past winter and spring, I have begun to find out for myself. What I think right now, is that she was threatened by my appearance, a supposedly strong demigod who has good leadership...supposedly.

I didn't know what else to think of Clarisse. I remembered learning somewhere that all bullies have motives behind their aggressive behavior. I had a feeling that hers had to do with that arrogant father of hers. I remembered back when Ares had threatened his own daughter that if she let me get the credit of finding the Golden Fleece, he would beat her. I saw him raise his fist.

That made me get even angrier at the god. He shouldn't punish his own kids.

"Hello, Percy," Ms. La Rue greeted. "Clarisse told me a lot about you."

"She did?"

"Yes, always whining and complaining about some Percy Jackson coming in and ruining her reputation and Camp Half-Blood," she said. "I'm guessing you are Percy Jackson."

"Uh, well, yes." I said nervously. For some reason, Ms. La Rue seemed a lot scarier than she looked.

Ms. La Rue her hair out of her face. It was tied back in a ponytail, the brown hair sticking up in random places. "My daughter is quite the complainer. I'd say she needs to toughen up and stand up to you like the brave girl she is."

Ms. La Rue seemed a lot nicer than Ares. I wonder how the Hades she got his attention. Then I figured it was probably because she was very fit. Ms. La Rue was slim, slimmer than Clarisse, but the daughter of Ares had inherited that "largeness" from her father.

"Well, I guess so," I shrugged.

"She's got the strength to do it, too!" exclaimed her mother. "I don't know why she hasn't beaten you yet."

"Strength isn't everything," I blurted, memories from the Quest for the Master Bolt coming back to me. "Sometimes even strength must bow to wisdom."

Ms. La Rue raised an eyebrow, and I blushed. "Sorry. My friend Annabeth, a daughter of Athena...she's quite the strategizer. I, ah, am not actually that smart or wise. But Annabeth is."

"I see, I see." Ms. La Rue glanced at Thalia. "Is that Annabeth, by any chance?"

"No," I denied. "This is Thalia, daughter of Zeus. And I'm the son of Poseidon."

"So, you two are technically cousins," she stated.

"Technically everyone at camp are cousins, nephews, nieces, uncles, or aunts," I shrugged. "But at camp we only differ by godly parent. You're okay to date anyone who does not have the same godly parent as you do."

Ms. La Rue eyed me carefully. "Alright, Percy."

Clarisse walked into the room and noticed her mother staring at me. It was beginning to make me uncomfortable. "Uh, mom? Why are you staring at Percy?"

"He reminds me of a friend I had when I was a child, back when I lived in New York," Ms. La Rue commented. She began to tell an anecdote. "She was quite nice actually, the exact opposite of me. I suppose that was why we were friends. He looks vaguely familiar."

Clarisse frowned. "Are you hallucinating or something?"

"No, I'm not," replied her mother hotly. "Is that how you regard your mother? Are you hallucinating or something?" Then she took a deep breath. "Sorry, my little warrior. I have had a rough day at work."

"That's fine, mother," Clarisse said a little scared, like a jump scare. "Anyways, what's for dinner?"

"Anything we have," sighed Ms. La Rue. "You choose. I'm too tired to pick right now."

The daughter of Ares grinned. "Thanks, mom."

Line Break

So basically, for dinner we had steak.

I loved it. Steak was practically my favorite food ever. If I were to be stranded on a deserted island forever, I could survive with just eating steaks and drinking blue cherry Coke. That would be one hell of an island to give me that, though.

As the sun began to fall, I watched Thalia slowly regain her consciousness. Clarisse was upstairs probably watching the T.V., but I stayed downstairs with Thalia.

The daughter of Zeus blinked tiredly and turned to me. "Percy!" she said. "Where...where are we?"

"Clarisse's mother's house," I replied. "I thought I told you to not use too much of your power? Apparently you're like me and you are obedient."

Thalia chuckled. "Did we destroy the entrance?"

"No."

"Wow...you must need a lot of power to destroy that entrance," she murmured amazed. "I seriously put in almost everything I got."

"You should avoid doing that from now on," I told her. "When we're in battle, that can be a very dangerous thing, if you fall unconscious by your own accord. I care about your safety."

Thalia slapped me hard across my cheek, stunning me as I didn't expect her to have that kind of power after just waking up. "You can't tell me what to do," she snapped. Then her expression softened. "But it's nice to know that you care."

"When you're young, you're given lessons for tests, like in school," I said philosophically. "Then, when you get out to live life, you're given tests in which you must learn lessons from. I've done that."

"Jeez, you really sound like Annabeth's pupil or something," Thalia snorted.

"Well, we all learn from each other, don't we?"

A long silence enveloped us, causing a slightly uncomfortable period of time. Before long, time came that we had to go to sleep. I kissed Thalia good night before falling asleep, no dreams haunting me that night.

When I woke up the next morning, I had an eerie feeling. The fact that I had no dreams the previous night gave me the impression that something bad was going to happen, like the calm before a storm.

Clarisse, Thalia and I went back to the entrance to the Labyrinth to search about it more. We scoured the area, trying to find any possible way of destroying the entrance. I wondered if Zeus' lightning bolt, my father's trident, and Hades' immortal power could destroy the entrance. But considering how powerful those weapons were alone, I'd rather not try.

When we found no way to destroy it, Clarisse punched the wall again in anger.

This time, he punched so hard that her hand began bleeding. The daughter of Ares cursed and clutched her hand.

"Are you okay, Clarisse?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Prissy," she grumbled, still clutching her hand.

"Here, let me see," I offered. I reached out to grab her hand, but Clarisse yanked it away. "Come on, Clarisse. Just let me see it. I don't have to do anything. Just—"

"No!"

"Clarisse—"

"Why can't you mind your own business for once," she growled. "It's not your job to meddle around in everybody else's lives. I can take care of myself. And don't even start with the 'I care if you are hurt.' I'm not a sissy."

My face went red. "Just because someone cares about you doesn't mean you're a sissy. Wouldn't you like it if your father didn't threaten to beat you up when you get the chance to become a heroine? Wouldn't you like it if someone actually gave you attention without hurting you?"

"It is the cruelty that brings out the strength," she retorted. "Besides, you aren't even my friend. Why would you even want to help me? We're supposed to be enemies. You only agreed to help...to help with the Labyrinth, nothing else. I'm not your daughter, sister, friend, or anything. We're just acquaintances."

"So what?" I snapped angrily. "You'd be okay if it was someone like Silena helping you? Or maybe even Chris?"

"I told you not to mention him," she growled dangerously. Her voice was on the edge of breaking. "You said you wouldn't—"

"I promise I wouldn't tell about what happened!" I exploded. "Are you really that dumb to forget what I said?"

"That's it." Clarisse lunged at me, but I easily sidestepped.

"Hey! Stop it, you two!" shouted Thalia, who had been watching the scenario get worse and worse. "What happened to Chris? Who is—"

"It's none of your gods damned business," Clarisse snarled. "Stay out of this, Bird Brain."

Thalia rounded on the daughter of Ares. "What did you call me?" she said in a dangerously calm voice. Her eyes flashed with rage. "I said, what did you call me?"

"Bird Brain!"

Thalia threw the first punch. It connected with Clarisse's jaw, and the daughter of Ares clutched it as she reeled back. She stared at Thalia as if she couldn't believe that the daughter of Zeus would do it. Then her face morphed into one of anger and she threw a flurry of punches at Thalia.

Punch number three connected, sending Thalia to the dirt. Clarisse stepped forward, looking ready to pounce onto the daughter of Zeus and rip her to shreds. Before she could do anything, I grabbed Clarisse by her shoulder. "Stop, Clarisse. You'll just make this problem worse."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Clarisse grabbed me and threw me to the wall. I collided with the wall hard before I heard a soft click. Suddenly, an empty hole of darkness opened up before my eyes.

Right in the bottom of the hillside wall, a dark hole to the Labyrinth opened up, seemingly a pit leading down into the maze of madness. I was too late to stop it.

Thalia, who'd gotten back up, kicked Clarisse toward the hole, not thinking that it was the entrance to the Labyrinth. They fought like animals, like martial arts masters, crashing at each other with every single blow they threw. Finally, the reached the hole where Thalia pushed her down.

"Wait!" I shouted. "No!"

I lunged forward for the falling form of Clarisse, managing to catch her leg. Her weight and momentum was too much for me, making me slip down into the pit. I felt an arm grab my legs before we tumbled into the place like a mudslide. Above us, the opening in the roof closed, locking us in.

Darkness surrounded us and I felt two things grab me. A cold, buzzing hand grabbing my left hand, and a large, full hand grabbing my hair.

"Ow! Clarisse!"

"Sorry, Prissy." She didn't sound too sorry. In fact, she sounded deathly scared.

"Hold up, I'll give us some light," I said. I pulled Triametalla out of my pocket and the mixed glow of bronze and silver gave us a little light to be able to see with.

"Look what you did," Clarisse told Thalia. "Great, where do we go now?"

"Forward?" suggested Thalia. "What do you think, Percy?"

I bit my lip. If Annabeth were here, she would know what to do. I kind of missed having her brains around for quests and adventures and stuff. It had been a year since I'd been on an adventure with the daughter of Athena. I had a bad feeling of what was to come in the Labyrinth, not wanting to move from this very spot. But Percy knew they were trapped there was no way they could get back out to Phoenix, not that he knew of. He knew his decision was foolish, and he probably should have looked around the area first, but he made his decision.

"Forward it is."

And the three of the surged forward into the darkness of the Labyrinth.


	2. Complications

**Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Last Survivors**

**Betrayal by Blood**

**Phobos**

I staggered to my feet and leaned on a tree. My memories flooded back to me and I remembered. Kronos possessed the Connor Stoll. As fast as my feet could take me I ran towards our base. Everyone was gathered in the infirmary including the villain.

Seeing the panicked look on my face Katie asked "What's wrong."

"Kronos is back, he possessed him!" My finger pointed straight at Connor.

"No way, my brother is not the villain here!" Travis exploded defending his brother.

"Ignore the fact that he is your brother ignore that you've been with him since birth! Think about how Kronos can possess people!" I screamed losing my temper.

Travis turned to his brother "Brother is this the truth?"

"No, he is the host. I saw him outside and he threatened me!" He pointed his finger at me.

I drew my sword and stepped forward to be held back by Deimos.

"Enough both of you!" Chris screamed over us.

My anger turned into fury and I focused on Chris. My eyes glowed red and I showed him his true fear. "You want to command us! You help put my sister and the son of Poseidon into a coma! Not to mention the fact that you have a traitor in your group and you don't even care!"

I grabbed my sword and stormed out and into the infirmary.

* * *

**Travis Stoll**

Was my brother telling the truth? Or was the minor god of fear right?

"Connor, Travis you two are going to get supplies." Annabeth threw us a gigantic bag. I armed myself with various weapons and trudged into the garage.

"Travis you know I'm telling the truth." Connor gently rested a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I merely shrugged and smiled as I hopped into the driver's seat and drove away. The whole drive we were silent, not making much noise to attract our enemies. I had a feeling in my stomach that Connor was not telling the truth.

* * *

**Annabeth Chase**

"C'mon Percy wake up." As I shook the bed in frustration. He started to stir but no major process was done.

I took a deep breath and slipped my hand into his. "Percy, I miss you. Ever since you and Clarisse have been out for the past days everyone has been suffering. I don't think I could go longer without you Seaweed Brain." I felt a tear escape my eye and slide down my cheek. "Here I was supposed to give you this. It's from your father he said that at the right time I would give this to you." My hand grasped a necklace with a trident in the center. I unbuckled it and fastened it on his neck. Percy then started to move and the smell of sea water filled the room. Percy's eyes shot open and he sat up ready for action.

* * *

**Percy Jackson**

I sat up quickly and felt the power of my father fill through me. Annabeth just stood there eyes wide in shock.

"Annabeth!" I stood up and walked toward her and hugged her.

"Percy, you're awake; we have to tell the others!"

She rushed outside and ran into the weapons room and saw everyone gathered together crafting weapons. They all stared at me as I motioned them to follow. They got up and followed me. We arrived at Percy's room and they all were in shock.

"Annabeth how did you do it?!" Katie exclaimed.

I smiled and put my arm around Percy. "Poseidon gave me a necklace and told me to give it to him when the time is right."

Everyone hugged and embraced me.

* * *

**Travis Stoll **

We arrived at a local store, zombies walked the streets and monsters lingered the alleys. We both stepped out of the car and quickly hid our car in the garage. We climbed atop the building and I opened the air conditioning shaft. I wrapped the steel rope around my waist and tied it on a pole. Connor followed me as I hoisted my way down the shaft. I used my sword to cut the cob webs and dust in my way.

I shrugged as I jumped to the ground. "Grab what you want and what you need."

My hands stuffed and added things into my bag and we climbed back into our car.

"I'll drive this time, but I think I found a way to get nectar and ambrosia." He said getting into the driver's seat.

We sped away the opposite direction passing trees, burning buildings, wild monsters, and wrecked cars. In a way this would be the perfect setting for a zombie apocalypse movie.

We drove onto a cliff towering the ocean.

"What are we doing here? I thought you said you found ambrosia and nectar."

"I lied brother, and I am very most sorry." Connor said with a dark voice. He quickly drew his sword and tried to slash me. I dodged quickly and I tried to leg sweep him but he crushed my ankle. He pushed me and I neared closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Please don't, Connor. Please!" I begged; my hand was the only thing that could save me.

"I'm sorry." His eyes glowed red and he pushed me off the cliff and I plunged down the cliff into the cold dark waters.

* * *

**Nico Di Angelo **

I scanned the empty cemetery seeing the gravestones. The cool air whistled throughout the empty grave. I approached my sister's grave and gripped the hilt of my sword as I heard voices echo through the cemetery, I stood quickly brushing off the dirt and grass on me. Two shadows emerged and both figures were wielding a sword. By the looks on their face I knew they didn't want to talk. I took off in the opposite direction trying my best to cut the branches and leaves getting closer and closer to my face. I arrived back to the city and saw everyone waiting to for me. They weren't normal people, their eyes were pure gold and monsters and humans stood together. I spotted a gun above a truck; I shadow traveled on top of it and started shooting everything in sight. They all tried to climb on top of the truck standing on top of each other. They fell back to the ground as I shot them and they disintegrated into dust. But many of them survived the shots and they started to make their way closer and closer inch by inch.

"Help!" I cried out hopefully someone was still sane and could help me. I took out my fire grenade ready to kill me and everyone within a five mile radius.

A flash of lightning struck everyone around me causing a gigantic pile of yellow dust. I barely stayed conscious when I saw a figure. "You called for help?" I stared at my friend Thalia Grace who I thought once was dead.


End file.
